Karin Cooper and Thievius Raccoonus
by DXC SMASH
Summary: Karin Cooper (girl form of Sly Cooper) is ready to steal back her family's book the Thievius Raccoonus. From the Fiendish Five but along side her, her gang lily Vonmouse and Maddie hippo. Together they'll get back the Thievius Raccoonus.
1. Police Headquarters

Karin Cooper and Thievius Raccoonus

( I don't owned sly cooper it owned by sucker punch / Sanzaru .some of the characters might have been gender swap)

chapter 1: Police Headquarters

In Paris at 4:20 AM, a dark figure jumping on roof top to rooftop. Then stop on the roof of the Police Headquarters. Thanks to the street light you can see the thief was a female raccoon with brown eyes and long black hair, she was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with yellow collar, black tight, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, blue cap, around her waist is a belt with the buckle was shaped in of the Cooper clan symbol, and she had a smell red backpack. And she was holding a staff on top of it was a yellow hook in the shape of a C .

(Binocucom Chat)

on the screen of binocucom there was a female mouse with blonde hair in braids and part of her bangs were covering her right eye She wearing a bright orange shirt with white long sleeved and circle glasses

mouse: Karin! Come in! Do you read me?

Karin: Yeah I can read you loud and ... very loud

mouse: oops sorry I am very nervous since we're trying to break into police headquarter

Karin: lily you don't nervous your safe in the van I am the thief here I got to steal that file from Inspector James Fox.

lily: OK but count on me to be your eyes and ears; I finally hack into their security system. To get inside, your going to have to go through that air vent.

Karin: alright I am going in

Then a female hippo came on the screen she had brown short hair and wearing goggles

hippo: And don't forget you got me at the wheel Karin All you got to do is grab the file and get back to the van. We'll do the rest.

Karin: Just keep that engine running Maddie I'll be down in no time.

( off binocucom chat)

Karin climbed onto the water tower and jumping on the TV antenna and reach the air vent smashed the vent with her cane getting inside seeing the lasers and jump straight down avoiding the lasers. And she made it down safely

lily through the ear piece : OK your in take a left turn then keep going straight down the hall there be a red door that leads to inspector fox's office

Karin got to the red door but it was lock luckily there was a opened window. she carefully walk on ledge and getting inside of the inspector's office. Once she was in his office she went the safe

lily through the radio: good job Karin this is where Inspector James fox keeps all of his file the combination is 9-3-7

Karin put the combination then opening the safe and grab the file.

(Binocucom chat)

Maddie: nice job you got the file. if you come down through the fire escape and head the parking lot. we'll be waiting in the getaway van.

(off binocucom chat)

Before Karin step onto the fire escape she left her calling card. Then she put the file in her backpack and walk out to the fire escape

?: stop right there criminal

Then out of nowhere a handsome male fox jump onto a sign , he had mole under his left eye, blue hair curly short guy hair. He wearing a dark blue shirt with zips in the front, dark blue pants, light brown leather jacket, yellow gloves, and brown combat boots ( sorry he doesn't have the earring) . It was none other than Inspector James fox

Karin: why hello James I haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Bombay

James: which reminds me you have to return the fire stone of India to rightful owners

Karin: no can do fox, the ruby has it rightful owners already which is me and nice toy gun you got there let me guess little gift from Interpol for not capturing me

James: why you ... this pistol packs a paralyzing punch you ought to try it. Might snap you out your crime spree

Karin: And give up what I love doing as if

James: It's time to end your crime spree cooper

Karin: sorry James love to chat but not really I have go along with this file I think you had it long enough

Then Karin ran down the fire escape while James was shooting her with his new pistol. Then making her way through the parking lot avoiding the shock pistol blast. Then Karin jump inside the van once she was inside the van quickly drove away leaving James once again letting Karin cooper and her gang get away.

James: you can't escape me raccoon!

cinematic cut scene

Karin narrating: once again me and my gang give Inspector Fox the slip I was kind of surprise to see how well he took it. but finally I got the secret police file I've been searching for all these years. With this I can avenge my family and regained possession of are most valuable treasure. It all began when I was kid bouncing on my father's kneel, you see I come from a long line of master thieves who kept their secret of sneaking and stealing in a ancient book the Thievius Raccoonus. Anyone who read it learned to become specially sneaky. Is why we specializing in stealing others criminal, after all there no honor, challenging, or fun just stealing from ordinary people. If you rip off master criminal then you know you're a master thief. well the night I was supposed to inheriting the book but five visitor came unannounced at our door. My father fought to protect us but the gang of villains know as the Fiendish Five, over power him. Ransacked the house until they found the Thievius Raccoonus. Are family manual of thieving and greatest it fell into their filthy hands. They tore it into five pieces and spilt, each villain fled to the farthest corners of the world to spread dastardly crimes. broken alone I was bumped in the town's orphanage. There I met two girls who became my best friends and partners for life . lily Vonmouse techno genius and strategist and Maddie Hippo part time driver and full time cook. Together we pledged track down the fiendish five ,avenge my father, and steal back the Thievius Raccoonus. I knew I going to face the toughest test of my life .On this mission I will either become a master thief like my ancestors before me or fail allowed my family's name to bite the dust.


	2. Tide of Terror

chapter 2:

cinematic cut scene

Karin narrating : the road trip gave me enough time to study are first target Sir Raleigh the frog . Raleigh was born into a life of nobility and privilege, but he grew bored it. On a whim, he tried his hand at piracy, and discovered that he enjoyed it. Becoming addicted to crime, his tinkering genius earned him a seat in the Fiendish Five as Chief Engineer because of his fondness to make monster machines. the last recorder site of this mad genius was somewhere near the Isle O'Wrath a small land in the middle of the Welsh Triangle

Karin Cooper in : Tide of Terror

Arrived to welsh triangle Karin went through a cave at the end of it. She saw a huge gate and she notice there a ladder to get to the other side of the gate . once she was on the other side she quickly avoid the search light and knock out one the guard. Later she notice some kind blimp in the sky.

(binocucom chat)

lily: Karin do you seeing that huge blimp in the sky?

Karin: yeah and I am guessing that's where Raleigh hiding out ...hm it looks more like a machine than hide out

lily: your right that most also be part of a storm machin

Karin: it's example all the destroy ships and why it never stop raining here

lily: yeah, but why would Raleigh want bad weather at his own hide out 24-7 ?

Karin: it doesn't really matter if it raining or sunny. I am going to steal back my family's book and if Raleigh get in my way ...it's on

(off Binocucom chat)

after getting the first Treasure key and almost close to the Raleigh's hide out

( Binocucom chat)

Karin: that blimp looks like the most secured location on this boat. If Raleigh's really as smart as his police file suggests, then that's where I'll find him.

lily: it good plan but its flawed

Karin: but why?

lily: because it is impossible to get near him. To access Raleigh's blimp, you would have to sneak through that high-voltage power tube. To do that without getting electrocuted, you'd have to destroy that power generator, and to do that, you need 2 more of Raleigh's treasure keys, which are heavily guarded.

Karin: so when are you going get to the impossible part

lily: oh Karin ...fine but I warned you OK!

(Off Binocucom chat)

getting all the treasure key Karin finally use the keys to get through the tube once the power was off Karin ran inside and to end of it. And still almost there to Raleigh's hide out.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: wow and my calculations led me to believe you would have fail to knock out that generator

Karin: I never was good at math

lily: well here's a real test for you...I've find a way up to Raleigh's hide out. But unfortunately it is doomed of failure

Karin: please don't tell me I have to shoot myself out of the cannon

lily: I am sorry but that the only way

Karin: now you're talking

lily: your really scaring me Karin , anyways to get inside that thing. you have to steal all of Raleigh's treasure key

Karin: so what are we waiting for? you show me the way and I'll swipe whatever it takes to get shot out that cannon and steal back my family's Thievius Raccoonus.

(off Binocucom chat)

Going the ships graveyard, Karin got all of Raleigh's treasure key she unlock the cannon and shoot herself in cannon which took her high into Raleigh's hide out.

Boss fight

Raleigh: How delightful! We have a guest. The only thing is - I HATE UNEXPECTED GUESTS!

Karin: Listen Raleigh, wipe out my family and steal what's mine, you better expect company.

Raleigh: Ohh, I'm ever so sorry. How sloppy of me not to finish the job. Obviously, we should have snuffed you out as well. So without further ado, let me make amends by what... BLOATING TO GARGANTUAN SIZE AND SQUASHING YOU LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT BUG THAT YOU ARE!

Karin: Bring it on Raleigh!

Raleigh ate a bee and became bloat . Karin quickly avoided Raleigh's attacks , she hits him when he's vulnerable doing so she defeated sir Raleigh the frog.

Raleigh: Blast it off! You've beaten me! Well, gloat all you want, Karin Cooper. You're no match for Muggshot, my villainous cohort in Utah. You'll see, Mesa City is so well-guarded; a snake couldn't slither in without setting off alarms!

cinematic cut scene

Karin narrating: Raleigh's section of the Thievius Raccoonus held detailed instructions on how to perform Rioichi Cooper's ninja spire jump, which was a technique developed while sneaking into the thickly fortified castle of feudal Japan. Getting off of Raleigh's boat wasn't so easy as I hoped since the arrival of Inspector fox. who has fail to find me, he ended up arrested Raleigh and his crew. With the storm machine out of commission, boats found their way back onto the ocean, and the history of the Welsh Triangle faded from memory. My gang and I loped around England for a while, enjoying the pleasant weather, and then returned home for their next heist.


	3. Sunset Snake Eyes

chapter 3

cinematic cut scene

Karin narrating: It bin while since I been in the US. next up on our list is Muggshot the heavy muscles of the Fiendish five lacking in brains but he definitely made it up with his brawn. Turn out he wasn't always that way ,he grow up as the runt of the litter. They made him feel like a weakly. The only friends he had were usually found on the big screen. it was there he was admired of the tough, brutal criminals that's what he wanted to be. He spent the rest of his life to get to his dream of power and respect. Soon he realize he became a hard boiled street clawing , tuff bruise making sure he was never pick on or push around again. So he holed up in mesa city, I always wanted to go to that American boom town

Karin Cooper in : Sunset Snake Eyes

Arrived in the outskirts of the city

(Binocucom chat )

lily: hey Karin I thought you said mesa city was going to be loud , this more like a ghost town .

Karin: your right something's most happened here, where is everyone?

lily: I don't know, but it's starting to give me the creeps . What do you say we takes off and come back some other time?

Karin: and miss all the fun beside I want to try out that new move I got from Raleigh's section of the Thievius Raccoonus

lily: you mean the ninja spire jump?

Karin: yep that's the one

(Off Binocucom chat)

Using the ninja spire jump Karin made it into the city but she notice some of flashing lights

(Binocucom chat)

Karin: hey lily what with the what with the light shows

lily: that must be latest in high- tech security electronic floor senses step on them and your a goner

Karin: nice touch

lily: they're safe to walk on while flashing but it also means they're about to switch to a different sector

(Off Binocucom chat)

Karin quickly step onto the sector with no laser then there was some other obstacles but as usual Karin made it through to the outside of Muggshot's Casino with his name on top of the building

(Binocucom chat)

lily: wow this Muggshot isn't shy . okay, so we know he's here somewhere but how are we supposed to find him? Mesa city is a big place

Karin: well given that he's bull dog... it seems only reasonable to assume. he'd chosen to live in the giant fire hydrant

lily: that's some sound logic Karin . Now you just need a way to break into the building's base

Karin: oh. I'm sure I'll think of something

(Off binocucom chat)

During the chat with lily, Karin notice a car that might help her get inside but she needed a couple more treasure key. Being on top of hill Karin saw the cooper's van surrounded by other cars

Binocucom chat)

Karin: Maddie! What's going on down there?

Maddie: well I was driving around in till I notice hotdog stand for a quick snack. And I thought to myself Maddie you got to keep of your strength. Then these gangster dogs came out of nowhere wanting to race three time around the track and the prize is a key

Karin: so there a key in it , you think can win

Maddie: yeah I can leave it to me

(Off Binocucom chat)

Soon it was neck to neck Maddie and one of the gangster dog but the Cooper van won the race and wining the treasure key and getting a hot dog.

Karin: way to go

After getting all the treasure key and unlocking the car but the car was out of control it crash into the base of Muggshot's Casino. Showing a entrance, getting inside Karin notice a huge statue of Muggshot's face

(Binocucom chat)

Karin: what a hideous face

lily: indeed, but it's going to help us.

Karin: say what?

lily: my scanners show a secret elevator be hide that faces , it leads straight to Muggshot's penthouse and you might need some more treasure key to turn it on

Karin: more treasure key, I am on it

(Off Binocucomchat )

Getting one more treasure key and Karin have to go to the rooftop but she ends up meeting someone on the way

? : well, well, well, look who walked into my cross hairs... Karin Cooper

It was Inspector Jams fox

Karin: about time you caught up I thought you were getting slow or you might taken to wrong turn in Paris

James: the only one making wrong turns is you Karin I'd suggest you surrender before I paralyze you and your gang with my good friend the shock pistol

Karin: wow you finally made a friend and with a gun how sad

James: why you ...

Like in Paris James use his shock pistol again and Karin avoiding the paralyzing blaster by jumping onto different rooftop but in the same time she found the treasure key and give James the slip

James: I'm going to hunt you down cooper. You can't run forever

Back inside got all the treasure key unlocking the lock and turn on the switch the secret elevator was revealed Karin got on and it took up to Muggshot's penthouse and see in a massive anthropomorphic bulldog sitting

Boss fight

Muggshot: What? My boys have been yapping about some big mysterious dude running around and cracking skulls and, and this is it? You're the monkey wrench in my operation? Some scrawny rat girl with a stick... Wait a second; I've seen that stick before.

Karin: you have good eyes or maybe when my father knocked your block off with it.

Muggshot: Your father? Whoa! You're a Cooper? You know, that "Thingus Raccamagoocus" had a lot of nice pictures but WAY too many big words.

Karin: it's Thievius Raccoonus and so you don't mind just handing it over?

Muggshot: What are you, kidding? You break into my place, steal my stuff, trash the joint. I feel transgressed and violated. Let's rock!

The fight with Muggshot has began by using the mirror to destroy Muggshot's gun and defeated him

Muggshot: This is impossible! A little pipsqueak like you, beating a big, strong bruiser like me? It ain't right! You want all of that stupid picture book? You're gonna have to go down to Haiti and cross paths with Mz. Ruby, and then believe me, you don't want to be you.

cinematic cut scene

Karin narrating: Muggshot took the section of the Thievius Raccoonus that contained my gun slinging ancestor "Tennessee Kid" Cooper his specialty was the rail walk and rail slid moves perfected in the time of the old west .getting out of town was bit challenging than getting in just having missed us Inspector fox did the next best thing and drag that k-9 to jail. after that Muggshot's operation was bust and Mesa city's citizen finally returned home while me and the girls well we enjoy are stay in America than return to Paris for are next mission


	4. Vicious Voodoo

Chapter 4

cinematic cut scene

Karin narrating: the trip gave me enough time to study the third member of the Fiendish five was Mz. Ruby. Born into a family of mystic other children found her scary. Teaching her to summon the dead provided a few friends she had. Career in crime allow adult to punish the world for her fearing her as a child. Chief mystic for the fiendish five allow her power to break both law of man and nature at the same time. She manage to slip out of security and the last know sightings claimed she headed out of civilization and deep in the Haitian jungle

Karin Cooper in: Vicious Voodoo

Finally reaching the Haitian swamp Karin had go by foot to Mz. Ruby's hide out

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Sorry Karin, but this is one mission you're goanna have to accomplish without me.

Karin: what come don't tell me you believe in ghosts do you?

lily: well maybe I do my sensors picked up verifiable paranormal activity. But that's not the problem... this swamp is oozing with disgusting mold and bacteria.

Karin: Suck it up, lily .We've got work to do.

lily: Well alright then. Don't forget to use the new move you've learned from Muggshot's section of the Thievius Raccoonus

Karin: You mean the raccoon rail walk?

lily: The roots and vines around here are perfect for that.

Karin: Yeah, yeah let's get going

( off binocucom chat)

By using the rail walk Karin made it to the gate that's leads to Mz. Ruby's lair

(Binocucom chat)

lily: that's Mz. Ruby's lair. to get in you'll need that key on top of tiki pedestal in the guard compound there's bad mojo force field protecting it so you'll have to destroy all five of the purple candle surrounding it

Karin: that seems simple

lily: don't get to cocky or you'll end up with your head shrunk to a pea . you've got to get past those voodoo guards- and I'm warning you they're mean and they work like a team

Karin: so do we

(Off binocucom chat)

Destroying the candle and being carefully not alerting the guards. Karin got the key opening the gate into Mz. Ruby's lair. Notice a huge skull

(Binocucom chat)

lily: my paranormal scanner is maxing out on that structure

Karin: a reading like that could only be coming off of Mz. Ruby herself

lily: I think you're right Karin. if you want a crack at Mz. Ruby you're have to find a way in that skull temple

(Off binocucom chat)

Finding a way inside Karin ended up at a huge gate hoping there might be something valuable

(Binocucom chat)

lily: what's with this huge voodoo gate? Mz. Ruby must really be trying to keep something out

Karin: or maybe... She's trying to keep something in

(off binocucom chat)

By using the large vines Karin climbed to get to the other side Karin saw that was a treasure key as Karin jump onto tree's branches hoping not to fell in the water because she can't swim and there was something in water but couldn't see because it was too dark. Almost getting to the key a giant sank came out of the water Karin quickly jump and using the rail slid luckily she made it to the before the sank caught up with her. After that Karin free the giant sank and it broke through a force field which help Karin get closer to Mz. Ruby. But there was still more obstacles to get into Mz. Ruby's skull temple. But Karin managed to get there

Boss fight

Mz. Ruby: Hmmmm. I could hear that Cooper vibe coming; most distastefully bad juju.

Karin: Yeah? Well you give me the creeps too, lady. Cooking up an army of ghosts isn't a very neighborly pastime.

Mz. Ruby: Oh, Karin. I see your mouth moving, but all I hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH. Well, if jaws need to flap, then let them flap! See you in the next world, Karin Cooper.

Karin jump onto the land where Mz. Ruby was standing and whacked her with her cane but when she did Mz. Ruby teleported

Karin: Hey! Come back here! You can't run away forever.

Mz. Ruby: Quite true, quite true. Why don't I have my servant Chumley escort you over here?

Karin: alright what the catch

Mz. Ruby: not much... just a little game I like to play with all my annoying guests. I wanna see how well you pay attention.

Karin: What do you mean?

Mz Ruby: Well, I'll unleash my mighty mojo magic upon you. If you repeat what I do, you'll dodge it just fine. If not, you'll get zapped! Ha, ha, ha

Karin: a little Voodoo Simons Says, huh? Sounds fun.

Hop on the turtle and getting ready to avoid Mz. Ruby's attack. Copying what Mz. Ruby doing help to get closer to her and when Karin got closer she hit Mz. Ruby with her cane. After all the dodging Karin finally defeated Mz. Ruby

Mz. Ruby: You surely got some rhythm, raccoon, but it won't help you none if you're fixing to go after the Panda King. He's tough, with a capital T. You go poking around his stronghold in China; you're likely to get poked back.

Karin: Yeah? Well, if he's anything like the rest of you, I think I'll manage.

Cinematic cut scene

Karin narrating: taking. Mz. Ruby's section of the Thievius Raccoonus contained Slytunkhamen's notes on how to become invisible. Allowing him to steal from corrupted pharaohs and greedy nobleman. Right on schedule inspector fox arrival queued was my exit. The production of Zombies made it illegal on the world peace department which earn Mz. Ruby a one way ticket to jail. While the gang and I enjoyed a few weeks off in the tropical sunshine working on are tan and preparation for next heist.


	5. Fire in the Sky

Chapters 5

Cinematic cut scene

Karin narrating: studying the next members of the fiendish five the panda king. Born penniless he was fascinated by the fireworks the rich nobleman set off every new years. he spent a decade learning the art . but when he try offered his firework to the nobleman they couldn't see past his shabby clothes. And chase him away. Humiliated the panda king took revenge on those who humiliated him by using the very tools of his art to commit crimes the fiendish five use him as their demolition expert from then on his explosive touch was fear worldwide rumored he working on some new firework technique. High in the unstable the Kunlun Mountains in China

Karin Cooper in: Fire in the Sky

Parked the van down the Mountain. Karin quickly climbs to the top then seeing a firework in the sky

(Binocucom chat)

lily: would you look at that? A fireworks show!

Karin: I don't think that a firework show

the firework crash into a mountain causing the avalanche and the village blow was buried in snow

lily: oh my gosh. That's awful! That poor village just got buried in the freezing snow!

Karin: the rocket come from that giant statue, and you can bet the panda king lit the fuse. I've got to find my way up there fast before that lunatic squashes another town.

(off binocucom chat)

Pressing on Karin made to the gate to the panda king's lair but the entrance was lock

(Binocucom chat)

lily: you can't get through the security gate without one of the panda king's treasure key. There's one over there... but it's heavily guarded

Karin: one key coming up

(Off binocucom chat)

Thank to the new move from Mz. Ruby's section of the Thievius Raccoonus Karin past the guards perfectly and getting the key. Unlocking the gate to panda king's lair.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: nice job breaking into the panda king's compound. I think I've figure out a way to get to the top of that giant statue ...but unfortunately it's obstructed by this reinforced ceiling hatch

Karin: no problem. They seem to have plenty of firepower around here. I'll just have to have to find a few more treasure keys to get at it

(Off binocucom chat)

After getting three more treasure key. Karin use some of the firework to destroy the ceiling hatch

(Binocucom chat)

lily: I've calculated the trajectory of these rockets and ... I'm ninety-nine percent sure you'll be able to ride them all the way to the top of that statue before they explode

Karin: what about that other one percent?

lily: well, in that Karin you will be blown to bits - experience will no doubt be awesome

Karin: oh um nice I guess

lily: now to unlock these rockets you're going to need all seven of the panda king's treasure key

Karin: right on I'll steal 'em in no time.

(off binocucom chat)

Finding one of the key on top mountain side Karin notice once again the Cooper van was surrounded by other cars

(binocucom chat)

Karin: Maddie what going on

Maddie: well I was minding my post when I notice this snow-cone stand and I think to myself "hey Maddie you got to keep your energy up" so I hurry over here and then all of a sudden monkeys are everywhere. Bugging me to race the three time around this track for a key

Karin: A key we could use that key can you take them

Maddie: come on Karin there pack of monkeys! How can I lose?

Karin: alright just be careful

Maddie: Thanks for the advice. Karin-but trust me I've in control

(off binocucom chat)

During the race Maddie was underestimated the monkeys it was neck to neck but Maddie won by a nose

Karin: nice driving Maddie! Now go get that key!

After the race Karin only need one more key but it was in the other side of the Mountain but someone was waiting her

?:Stop right there raccoon

And once again it was Inspector Fox

Karin: don't cops usually say freeze

James: shut up ringtail, I don't know what you're doing here in China. but I'm sure it can't be good for whoever owns this place .

Karin: wow James you must have eyes only for me if you're two blind to see what's going on around here

James: all I see is a pathetic thief who's escape justice for far too long

Karin: I'm very proud to be a thief, especially when I'm stealing from someone like the panda king. Open your eyes "detective" - these giant temples are a front for a illegal explosive factory

James: don't try to confuse the issue. You criminals are all the same and none of you can't escape justice

And once more James try to capture Karin which he fail again and worse all for him the statue he jump on crack into pieces and fell down the mountain along with him

James: watch your back Cooper! When you least except it, I'll be there!

Finally getting all the panda king's treasures key and unlocking the rockets launching herself to the panda king's temple

Boss fight

Panda King: I see you carry the cane of the notorious Cooper thief clan. Did you come here for revenge the steal back the Thievius Raccoonus?

Karin: That was my plan at first, but now I'm more interested in putting an end to your avalanche extortion racket.

Panda King: Why should you care if bury a few worthless villages in snow? You are a thief, just like me.

Karin: That's only half right. I am a thief, from a long line of master thieves. Why you? You're just a frustrated firework artist turned homicidal pyro-maniac.

Panda King: Insolent child, you shall pay dearly for your disrespect. Still, to honor your Cooper ancestry, I will send you to your doom with the beauty of my new firework technique- Flame Fu!

while battling the panda king with his new technique Flame Fu , Karin did a good job of dodging it but she when got closer to him she hits him with her cane soon when the battle was over Karin defeated another fiendish five member

Panda King: Your skill with that cane is unparalleled

lily through the radio: Karin, I did an analysis on the metal used in that high-tech blasting vehicle and it turns out it can only be found in one place- the Krack-Karov Volcano in Russia. That's got to be where we'll find the fifth member of the Fiendish Five. So get what you came for and lets get out of here.

Cinematic cut scene

Karin narrating: panda king's section of the Thievius Raccoonus contained my mechanic ancestor Otto van Cooper not known physical ineptitude; Otto used his talents as ace fighter pilot in his heists. He left some of his blueprints. I was sure Maddie would like to make some modification to the team's van. Frustrated Inspector fox has missed me again throw the panda king in jail and putting the end to his avalanche operation. My gang and I took a little time and did some shopping in Hong Kong thoroughly relax we headed home to plan are next move


	6. The Cold Heart of Hate

Chapter 6:

Cinematic cut scene

Karin narrating: we were on are way to the Krack-Karov Volcano in Russia. While looking at little information I had on the final member of the fiendish five. I began to notice something in the four parts of the Thievius Raccoonus we recovered so far. Some of the pictures saw of a shadowed owl like figure look very similar of the police's images of the mysterious Clockwerk. Is this some strange coincidence or is there something I'm missing.

Karin Cooper in: The Cold Heart of Hate

Finally making to the krack-karov volcano the gang survive from the robotic birds and a death ray the

Cooper gangs proceed on. Until one part Karin had to go on her own but at some point she was very surprise there was someone there she least expected

(Binocucom chat)

lily: be care full Karin those tiles are booby trapped. You better get out of there

While listening to lily, Karin notice something head of the room

Karin: hold on is that's who I think it is . Oh my gosh it is it's James and he looks trapped

lily: well serves that cop right. He's been dogging us from the start.

Karin: we got to help him

lily: what?! Who are you and what did you do to Karin

Karin: come on it's still me flower

lily: yep the real Karin always call me that but still this James fox the guy you mainly hate and beside Clockwerk probably stuck him there to trap you

Karin: I know but if I don't do anything James is doomed, beside stealing just wouldn't be any fun without him.

lily: or there might be a strong chance that you like him

Karin: no! As if I would

lily: fine if you're determined to save him, that barrel will help - though I have no idea how you'll get up there

Karin: oh flower a spire jump here. a rail slide there - I've done this a million times

lily: OK then but be careful I still have a funny feeling about and don't call me flower

(off binocucom chat)

Karin did as she said a spire jump and rail slide and to the barrel using to protector her from the searchlight she finally made to James but when she got inside the opening was shut by a glass door so she can't escape

James: Karin Cooper! I should have known you were behind this

Karin: hey you got me all wrong James, I'm here to rescue you

when Karin was about to break James out the force field but then all of sudden the room was full with deadly gas causing Karin to go unconscious then hear a mysterious voice before she went unconscious she knew it was Clockwerk

Clockwerk: ha ha ha - you sentimental fool! Empathy has always been the downfall of the Cooper clan

lily: Karin! I knew this was a trap. Looks like I'm going to have to do some fast and furious hacking to shut down that gas before Karin's brain is turned to cheese

Quickly the mouse hack into Clockwerk's system as fast she could saving her friend when she hack into the system and stopping the gas. Karin became conscious again

James: Karin I was wrong about you. Break me out of this force field by smashing its base and I'll make it up to you somehow

Karin did what James said breaking him of that force field and following him outside

James: I don't get it Cooper. I've hunted you for years tried to throw you behind bars - but when you get a chance to leave me in a cage. You set me free why?

Karin: James we may be on opposite side of the law but it doesn't mean were enemies, the robotic owl that built this death ray and nearly gassed us to death ... that guy's on my list

James: see your point, alright then until Clockwerk and his evil schemes are destroyed. I suggest we together

Karin: together hm I don't know

Then out of nowhere one of Clockwerk's robot bird was about to attack when Karin try to hit it but it was to strong and it snatched her cane. James shot the bird down but dropping the cane way up Clockwerk's death ray

Karin: huh...what? I need that cane! It's been in my family for generation!

James: don't worry ringtails I'll cover you while you get it back if you can make your way to the top of the death ray. I stashed my jetpack there before Clockwerk nabbed me

Karin: this team work is temporary right?

James: yes this truce is temporary once we beat Clockwerk, I'm coming after you next

Karin: oh really

James: well ... maybe I'll give you a ten second head start

James did as he promise covering Karin back from fire slug and the robo- Falcon using his shock pistol. Karin reaches her cane and closer to Clockwerk's death ray

(Binocucom chat)

lily: there James's jetpack right where he said it would be. The magnatronic support field for the death ray got destroyed as you were making a run for your cane you'd better hurry this where thing about to fall apart

Karin: I'm on it

(Off binocucom chat)

As the death ray fall apart Karin quickly climbed up to the top of the death ray and putting on James's jetpack before the whole place fell apart

lily: Karin! Behind you!

Clockwerk: Karin Cooper, you've escaped my gas chamber and destroyed my death ray. Remarkable. You Coopers always find a way to beat me

Karin: Always? So that was you in the background of all those old pictures of the Thievius Racoonus! Just how old are you!

Clockwerk: Perfection has no age...

Karin: What? You're immortal?

Clockwerk: Revenge is the prime ingredient in the Fountain of Youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years with a steady diet of jealousy and hate, waiting the day when I would eclipse your family's thieving reputation

James: Karin! My missiles don't hurt him but seem to create holes in his armor. Shoot into the gaps I create!

The battle was now Karin was finally facing the last fiendish five. Shooting right where James shoot into the gaps making Clockwerk weaker and on the last shot it seem he was defeated

lily: great shooting Karin , you got him!

THen the owl came up from the lava

lily: wow! That's one tough owl

Karin: I don't get it you're so familiar with my family you must have know my father had a daughter If you hated the Coopers so much, then why did you let me live when you stole the Thievius Raccoonus?

Clockwerk: Because I wanted to show the world that without your precious book, the Cooper line was nothing!

Karin: Ah well that's where you're wrong old timer: the Thievius Raccoonus doesn't create great thieves; it takes great thieves to create the Thievius Raccoonus!

Clockwerk: Enough, Karin Cooper, it ends here. I'll finish you like I finished your father. Then the Cooper line will be erased and the only Master Thief will be... Clockwerk!

The battle between the owl and raccoon continue when Clockwerk was finally take down but he was just regenerating

lily: now Karin you got to smash his head before he finish regenerating

Karin quickly jump onto objects to get Clockwerk when she got there she finally defeated the old bird

Cinematic cut scene

Karin narrating: it took some tricky maneuvering but I manage snatch that last piece of the Thievius Raccoonus from Clockwerk .I taken down each member of the fiendish five Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, the panda king, and finally Clockwerk. I beat them all one by one reclaim my birth right. of course there no way I gotten here without the help of my friends. I know it hasn't been easy for them but they stuck with me through it all. Maddie boy it took a lot of guts to get on the field with me. I know she was scared but she got more heart than anyone ever I known. Thank goodness lily without her I would have not found way out of that roof in Paris . A girl couldn't have asked for better gang of best friend. And who could ever forget James and it look likes were not going to be friend any more. Since Clockwerk's death ray is out of commission were back playing cops and robbers. I thought for sure he was going to slap those handcuff right then and now but instead he was true to his word and gave me that ten second head start. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3..2...1

During the countdown James was getting to shot but he soon notice Karin wasn't going anywhere in fact she getting closer to him when he finally got to one. He was surprised no mostly shocked he receive a kiss on the cheek by Karin. He was so shocked he couldn't move until she ran away from him. When he realize she was getting away he found himself handcuffed to the railing

Karin narrating: I kind felt badly for leaving him there ...but not really, I knew it wouldn't be long before we see each other again. At long least the Thievius Raccoonus was stored to its original state the first time I held the whole thing under my arm since was eight years old the same weight of all my ancestors felt under their arms as they passed it on. Although there were many other family members who were great thieves they all inherited the book but I got a chance to earn it. I have taken the fiendish five having used the moves my ancestors taught me and become a master thief along the way the time come for me to chronicle my own adventures to a great book...Now this going to be fun.

THE END

Credit

Everything sly cooper related which the whole thing (except for some of the characters) are owned by sucker punch/ Sanzaru .

Karin Cooper as girl Sly

James Fox as guy form of Carmelita Fox

lily Vonmouse as girl form of Bentley ( I couldn't imagined a good turtle girl)

Maddie hippo as girl form of Murray

Hope you enjoyed Karin Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus

:D bye~


End file.
